I Remember Your Name
by theMagicBehindtheMask
Summary: A sort-of songfic based off of Lucy, by Skillet. Sometimes the hardest things to face are right in front of you. NOT SLASH


The plot bunnies! *looks around in a paranoid manner*

_**They're multiplying!**_

Young Justice is not, nor will it ever be, the property of TheMagicBehindtheMask, if her wallet has anything to say about it.

… And the song Lucy belongs to Skillet, may they live forever in AWESOMENESS.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

The sun shone brightly in Gotham, a phenomenon that drew people out of their homes and into the streets, reveling in the eighty-degree weather. Light sparkled on the water that flowed through sprinklers where children played. Families picnicked at the park, and tried to tempt the skittish squirrels closer with bits of food. In a small restaurant, young children looked out the window, impatient to bask in the sun's warming rays. Across town, students in summer school lamented at their failed grades, and longed to be outside with their friends in the heat.

There was one boy, however, who would have given anything to be inside, away from what he had to face.

The small tombstone was inconspicuous, resting in the shade of a large dogwood tree, away from the gentle warmth of the sun. Dappled light broke through the leaves of the tree and made the grave marker's year-old surface gleam, as well as falling on the downcast face of a raven-haired teen.

The teenage boy was lean and short, barely grazing five feet and a quarter. His dark hair was combed back in a neat style, and his ever-present sunglasses were tucked in his pocket. A bouquet of orange roses lay on the ground beneath his right hand; his left was busy cleaning the fallen leaves off of the grave.

His voice was soft as he talked to the girl beneath the earth he sat on. "Hey, L-... _Lu-..._"

_Lucy._

He chuckled, and the sound was morose and bittersweet. "I remember your name, I swear. I just can't-... I can't say it yet, okay?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair and his grip on the flowers tightened.

"Guess what? I left a dozen roses on your grave today. They're orange. Your favorite, remember? And there's one for each month we were together."

The sixteen year old curled closer to the tombstone and rested his hands on its glossy surface. "Look at me! You're laughing at me, I'm sure. I mean, I'm in the grass, on my knees, staining my favorite pants, all for you. I mean, I even wiped the leaves away from your stone. You should take more care of yourself."

There was no answer.

Not that he was expecting any.

He sighed, and the slight smile that had appeared on his face disappeared with it.

"To be honest," he began, unsure of his inherent sanity, "I just came to talk with you for a while. I know you can't hear me but..." He hesitated, "I've got some things I need to say."

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

From the cover of a blackberry bush, the young acrobat's pursuers, erm, _team_, listened in on his extremely one-sided conversation via the super-powered ears of Superboy. M'gann linked their minds, and the entire group was able to hear, just as the young Kryptonian did. Four of the five spies-in-training sucked in the little hacker's words like sponges, but one participant wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of listening in on his best friend's lament.

_Guys,_ Wally thought hesitantly, _I'm all for messing with Robin, but don't you think this is a little much?_

Artemis scoffed. _Of course not! He knows everything about the rest of us. Why can't we know something about him?_

M'gann nodded her head, and it seemed strange to Wally, having just gotten used to conversing in his head. _I agree with Artemis, Wally. He's so... secretive. We're his friends. He should trust us._

Wally clenched his teeth. _I don't think stalking him in a cemetery really counts as "trustworthy." This is something that he needs to do on his own. We should leave._

Kaldur frowned and added his two cents to the conversation. _He has a team. We are willing to help him with anything, are we not?_

Wally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _He knows that, Kal, but this is something that he needs to do on his own. He can't ask for help. It's a matter of obligation to him. Besides, this is private!_

The Atlantean looked confused. _What task could be so private that he could not ask his team for __assistance?_

Wally's eyes flashed and darted to his leader in incredulity. _He's sitting in front of a _tombstone, _Kaldur'ahm. What exactly do you _think _he's doing? Folding origami _cranes_?_

Aqualad looked effectively cowed at the use of his full name, despite being the elder of the two at nineteen, and he looked away from the irate redhead, effectively leaving the argument.

Artemis, however, pushed the subject. _So he's talking to a rock. Big deal. He can just stop being a wimp, and get over it._

Wally could have hit her. As it was, he shot her a glare cold enough to shock her into silence. _There's someone _under_ that rock, Artemis. This is his way of coming to terms with the fact that she's gone... that she's been gone for a year. We need to go._

Artemis smirked and quirked an eyebrow. _C'mon, Kid Mouth, you can't tell me that you don't want to hear what Robin's saying. You've at least got to be a little curious._

Wally's eyes widened, and he formulated a protest in the back of his mind, but Superboy, at long last, stopped the argument. _Be quiet, all of you! Some of us are trying to listen, and we don't need him catching us._

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

The lithe form in front of the marker had changed positions, from curled around the stone, to sitting in front of it with his arms wrapped around his legs. His cheek rested lightly on his knees, and he smiled as he recounted the past with the body on the wrong side of the grass.

"I remember when we blew up the science lab. Mr. Provinski was so mad..." The lighthearted voice faded with nostalgia, and he quickly turned his thoughts from the past. Turning to the flowers, he chuckled.

It was a sad imitation of his usual chortle.

"Hey, Lu-" His voice caught in his throat and he clenched his eyes shut, angry with himself for being so weak.

_Lucy. Oh, Lucy. I'm so sorry._

"I remembered your birthday. Two days ago. I pulled out that picture you had of us, and it's sitting on my dresser. I think I can stand seeing it now."

Robin ran a hand through his hair, freeing it from its neat prison. "I talked to my dad today. He said that it would bring some closure to say your name. But... I _can't_, I just can't. Because saying it would mean that you're really gone, and I know that you are, but it's not _real _yet, y'know? Any minute now, I feel like I'm gonna wake up from this nightmare, and you'll be here, and you'll laugh at me for worrying."

Unknown to him, the small hitch in his breath was heard by the group in the bushes, and more and more they wished that he would let them in.

But, as Wally had said, this was something he had to do alone.

"You know, I'd do it all different if I had the chance."

_I would have listened. I would have heard you. I wouldn't have run._

A tear fell, unbidden, down his cheek, and he tried his hardest not to dissolve into sobs right there on the grass. "But all I have are these roses to give," said roses were clenched in his hands now, their tender stems bending under his fingers. "And they can't help me make amends-"

His already wavering voice cracked sharply, and the Kryptonian in the blackberry bush winced, alerting the grieving acrobat to, at least _his,_ presence.

Wally smacked him on the back of the head before rising to meet his best friend's eyes, which were quickly covered by the forgotten sunglasses in Robin's pocket.

It would seem that the team had been caught.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

"Now that it's over..." The dark bird trailed off, and Wally tilted his head in understanding. The others had miraculously disappeared as soon as they had entered the mountain, and left Wally to explain to Robin just _why _they had all been hiding in a bush at the cemetery...

Spying on him.

Luckily for him, the shorter boy had believed him when he said that he'd tried to get the others to leave, but they hadn't listened. Wally had then found himself and _almost _unwilling ear for Robin to talk to, and with every passing minute his sympathy for the agile teen next to him grew.

"I just wanna hold her, y'know?"

Wally nodded; not because he knew, but because it was what his best friend needed. He personally had no clue what it felt like to lose your girlfriend of one year, and best friend of six, but Robin needed this familiarity, this empathy.

Robin didn't look like he was going to continue, so Wally waved his hand, a motion that the younger hero heeded with relish. "I'd give up... the _world_ to see that face... that little piece of..._ heaven_ looking back at me when I close my locker, or look around the room... like it used to be."

Robin didn't seem aware of the tears that welled in his eyes and dripped down his face. Without warning, he turned to Wally with utter agony written on his features.

"What makes it worse is that it's all my fault."

Wally, who had previously stayed silent for the sake of his friend, spoke as he rested a hand on the kid's shoulder. "What are you talking about? Nothing could have prevented her death. That fire escape was faulty-"

"Wally!" The anguished boy cried, holding his face in his hands, "Just stop, okay? I was the reason she was out there. We were arguing and I said some pretty bad stuff-"

Wally's eyes widened as intuition kicked in, "She got angry..."

Robin nodded, his face still buried in his hands. "And she went outside to cool off."

Wally could do nothing but stare. The thought Robin of having this terrible guilt for the past year all to himself... it made the speedster's heart clench in his chest, and his stomach fly up into his throat.

Robin's smile was wan, "I've gotta live with the choices I made that day, no matter how stupid they were... but I... I can't live with myself today. I mean seriously? I still can't even say her _name_ and it's been a _**year**__-!"_

With no warning for the Gothamite, Kid Flash utilized every super-charged cell in his body to hurl himself at his best friend, enveloping him in a hug. At first, Robin struggled against the comforting embrace, but he soon collapsed against the ginger-haired eighteen-year-old, his sobs overtaking his frame.

Wally didn't notice at first, probably because the Boy Wonder's sobs drowned out every other sound, but he soon realized that the lips near his collarbone were moving, the same word leaving them over and over again.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..."

Wally's already crushed heart shattered even further, breaking off into teeny tiny, infinitesimal pieces and scattering into the depths of the Sahara Desert.

Still, all he could do was hold his broken friend tight, and pray that he'd heal in time.

He had to.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

Well, the ending kinda sucked, but hey. The rest was okay, so what the heck. Might as well, right? I think I'm just gonna post this, and blame the crappy ending on Wii Fit, which has taken over my day... darn you, physical education curriculum and/or my habit of procrastination!

So... review. Reviewing is good.

-Magic

p.s. By the way, I realize that I don't have all of the lyrics on here. This is when I blame Aria, who didn't want them here. I don't know why. She made some poor excuse about how they "didn't fit the plot,"

…

But she got a flogging anyways.


End file.
